


Beautiful Isle of Somewhere

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, David is sad, F/M, Fluff, Its like a songfic i guess, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: The song mentioned and quoted in this story was written in 1897, with music by John Sylvester Fearis, and lyrics by Jessie Brown Pounds.The phonograph was invented in 1877, so it's possible the Jacobs family would have had one, possibly bought/received during better financial times.
Relationships: Esther Jacobs/Mayer Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Canon Era Newsies One Shots





	Beautiful Isle of Somewhere

It had been a bad day selling, and David found himself feeling worse and worse. 

It was dreary, freezing and wet, which didn't help at all. Nobody wanted to be out and about, and if they were, they didn't want to stop and buy a paper. To make things worse, his brother Les had been sick, and Esther, their mother, rightly insisted he stay home. Apparently David wasn't capable of selling without Les there to look young and pitiful, if the meager profits of the day were anything to go by. 

David sighed, dreading his parents' inevitable disappointment. He was surprised to hear soft music coming from the kitchen, the warmth of their little home beckoning him to come in and dry off.

_ "Somewhere the sun is shining, _

_ Somewhere the songbirds dwell." _

He crept to the doorway, trying not to drip on the floor. There beside the stove stood his parents, taking a rare moment of peace and solitude, away from their near-constant work. 

_ "Hush, then, thy sad repining, _

_ God lives, and all is well." _

The phonograph was quite possibly the most valuable item in the Jacobs family home. It had been a wedding gift to his parents, and slowly, over the years, they'd collected a few different cylinders to play. 

_ "Somewhere, somewhere, _

_ Beautiful Isle of Somewhere! _

_ Land of the true, where we live anew, _

_ Beautiful Isle of Somewhere!" _

David watched his parents quietly from the doorway as they swayed slowly to the gentle rhythm. 

_ "Somewhere the day is longer, _

_ Somewhere the task is done;" _

David smiled at their dance, feeling a little pang of sadness stab in his side. His parents deserved to look like this always. His mother's tired eyes closed dreamily as she swayed, the aging lines in his father's face faded away. They looked young, happy. 

_ "Somewhere the heart is stronger, _

_ Somewhere the prize is won." _

Once again, David felt a stab of guilt. If only he were better at selling, more useful. Sarah made money with her washing and mending, Les was a great newsie. What did David contribute? Nothing. He was the weak link to the family, and he knew it.

_ "Somewhere the load is lifted, _

_ Close by an open gate;" _

"Oh, David!" His mother opened her eyes to see him watching. 

"How was your day, darling?"

"Not great," he admitted. "I only made a few cents. Les is definitely the better newsie in the family."

Mayer pulled his son into a warm embrace. 

"Don't worry about it. One bad day won't ruin us. Thank you, for everything. I am so proud of the man you are becoming."

David beamed at the praise, leaning happily into his father's arm. Mayer's word meant everything to him.

_ "Somewhere the clouds are rifted, _

_ Somewhere the angels wait." _

Sarah came from their shared room, half leading, half carrying their littlest brother. 

"Les, you're up! Feeling better?" Esther touched his cheek softly. 

Les nodded sleepily. 

"Can I go back to sellin' tomorrow?"

Esther smiled. 

"We'll see."

_ "Somewhere, somewhere, _

_ Beautiful Isle of Somewhere! _

_ Land of the true, where we live anew, _

_ Beautiful Isle of Somewhere!" _


End file.
